As it Fades
by Kidann
Summary: Je serais tombé plus bas encore, si la falaise eut été plus haute, si tu n’avais pas été là pour me rattraper.


_**Résumé : Je serais tombé plus bas encore, si la falaise eut été plus haute, si tu n'avais pas été là.**_

_**Titre : **_**As it Fades**

_**Rating : **_**T**

_**Auteure : **_**Kidann**

_**Disclaimer : **_**Oh, si seulement les personnages de Masashi Kishimoto étaient à moi… **

_**Note de l'auteure : **_**J'ai écrit cette fic en écoutant la chanson « As it Fades », de VNV Nation. C'est un peu tranquilou comme texte, mignon et sentimental, tout doux et peut-être un peu triste. Parce que je suis de cette humeur. Enfin, bonne lecture!**

_Nouveau levé de soleil, de nouveaux espoirs dans cette longue agonie qui tourmente mon esprit déjà fatigué. Combien de temps tiendrais-je encore? Qu'en sais-je… je lutte, tout simplement, comme tous et toutes ici bas. Chacun combat ses propres démons, chacun livre sa propre bataille. On passe notre vie à nous défendre contre les autres et contre nous même. La loi du plus fort n'est pas une fable, ceux qui s'épuisent trop vite de leur éternelle joute s'en vont parfois bien avant les autres. Dans les interminables combats de l'esprit, la force physique n'y peut rien. Même l'homme le plus puissant sur terre peut se trouver terrassé par les conquérants de l'âme. _

_Il semble facile de croire que les anges eussent choisis un ciel si bleu pour veiller sur la terre et ses hommes. Mais comme s'avance la nuit dans son infinie conquête sur les traces du soleil, lorsque le ciel se peint de flammes, est-ce l'enfer qui à ce moment s'empare d'un ciel si pur? Si les anges nous veillent de jour, ce sont les démons qui nous épient en leur absence, la nuit. Et la nuit, mon interminable combat m'épuise. Je me sens las. _

_À chaque fois, sourire bêtement, à chaque fois, faire mine que tout va bien, que rien ne m'atteint, cet autre combat m'épuise aussi. J'ai passé ma vie à me battre. Vingt ans à lutter contre mes démons et contre les vôtres. Je suis fatigué. J'aimerais… _

_Qu'on m'aide à les repousser, ne serais-ce qu'un bref moment, ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois. Une seule fois, être bien, me reposer…_

_Peut-être fais-je parti des faibles… ils gagnent du terrain. _

_Vous êtes aveugles. Vous ne voyez pas mon combat, ma lutte éternelle contre ma propre personne. Vous ne voyez pas. Où ne voulez-vous simplement pas voir? Peut-être vous amusez-vous à me voir fléchir sous le poids de mon mal. Étrangement… je ne vous en voudrais pas même…_

_Et toi… _

_Toi, sans cesse, tu occupes mes songes, tu te joins à mes démons, me tourmente, par ton absence. Depuis longtemps, je ne dors plus. Ma guerre a éveillée l'insomnie, l'insomnie a éveillée l'apathie. Je suffoque. _

_Mes rêves, je les ai laissés filer. Je n'y tiens plus. J'ai voulu faire l'impossible, peut-être. Mais tout me paraissait possible, à l'époque. Je voulais que tu me vois, gravir les échelons, c'est idiot… je voulais que tu sois fier de moi. Comment aurais-tu pu, tu ne me regardais pas même. Je voulais briller. Briller plus que quiconque. Pour qu'enfin, qu'enfin tu te tournes vers moi, pour enfin attirer sur moi ton regard, ton attention, un sourire à mon intention, peut-être. Je voulais être quelqu'un. _

_Mais je ne suis personne. Je n'ai jamais su briller. Je suis une ombre. _

_Le monde n'est pas fait pour les mal aimés. Visiblement, mon destin était tracé. Si seulement j'avais pu naître quelqu'un d'autre. Souffrance douce et folle, amère… l'âme se brouille, peu à peu, par ces démons qui l'assaillent. Mon âme. Tu ne m'as jamais vu. Pas comme je l'eusse rêvé. Pitoyable._

_Comment as-tu fait, toi, pour être quelqu'un? Apprends-moi. _

_Il est trop tard. Mes plaies ne s'effaceront qu'en un profond sommeil. L'insomnie attise les flammes de mon enfer, retrace incessamment les innombrables balafres, les estafilades qui me décomposent. _

_À quoi bon lutter?_

_Le ciel est clair, ce matin. Les anges s'éveillent… je les surprendrai. _

_Le vent se fait plus fort, mes oreilles se bouchent. Je divague. Enfin… enfin, je ne pense plus à rien. Rien d'autre que le vent, la chute de mon être. J'abandonne. Triste histoire. Le paysage défile, trop vite, je me retourne. Je veux voir le ciel. Sourire aux anges. Quelle tête font-ils? M'ont-ils seulement déjà regardés? _

_Les démons s'excitent. Je frissonne. Le vent est froid. _

_Je ferme les yeux. J'oublie. Je ne veux pas voir le moment où je toucherai le sol. Je ne veux pas regretter. Je ne pense plus à rien. C'est si facile, maintenant. Je suis soulagé. Enfin… enfin, les démons m'ont laissés. Ils m'attendent. _

_J'entends crier. Mon esprit s'embrouille. J'ai froid. Le sol se rapproche, je crois. _

_Ça y est, j'y suis. Mais pas en pièces. Serais-je mort avant d'atterrir? Je suis las. Je me sens lourd. Mais… _

- Baka!!

_J'hallucine. Qu'est ce qui se passe? Qu'ais-je négligé? Suis-je mauvais au point où même la faucheuse me mépriserait? Un souffle. Une main. Je me croyais seul… on m'a rattrapé. _

- Oi! Ohé! Naruto!

_Je me sens mal. J'avais espéré… qu'enfin… mais non. Mes oreilles sont encore bouchées, je perçois mal ce qui se passe autour. _

- Réveilles-toi, crétin!

_J'ouvre un œil. Je sens que… je vais pleurer. Abattu. Je croyais qu'enfin… je n'y crois pas. _

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend!

_Je divague. Je rêve éveillé, maintenant. Les deux yeux ouverts. _

- Oi, réponds!

_J'ai mal. Ma joue m'élance. _

- T'as quoi dans la tête!

_Je m'assieds, une main contre ma joue. J'aurais tellement voulu… avoir le courage. _

Naruto secoua doucement la tête, sa longue tignasse blonde lui voilant le visage. Il soupira longuement, jetant un bref regard en coin à celui qui l'avait rattrapé.

- Je…

Le saut à l'élastique sans élastique, c'est dangereux, imbécile.

Le blond esquissa un faible sourire. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire? Pourquoi l'avait-il seulement attrapé? Il aurait pu le laisser simplement s'écraser sur le sol et rigoler. C'eut pu être un spectacle amusant.

Aucun des deux jeunes adultes ne bougeait. L'un n'en croyait pas ses yeux de ce dont il avait été témoin, l'autre, se damnait de n'avoir pas su choisir un meilleur endroit pour son saut de l'ange. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le tirant contre un corps chaud et musclé. Deux bras le serrèrent avec force. Il ne bougeait pas. Peut-être s'entraînait-il à faire le mort.

- Tu ne m'as jamais vu…

- Quoi?

- Je ne suis personne… aux yeux du monde… qu'un être vivant, parmi tant d'autres.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dans la tête!

- Des démons.

Il ouvrit des yeux larmoyants, fourrant son visage contre le torse de celui qui avait freiné sa chute.

- J'ai voulu…

Des filins de nuit vinrent effleurer sa peau comme un front se posait contre le sien.

_Il se moque de moi… ça lui sied bien. Il a à peine changé… cheveux plus longs, il a grandit… j'ai mal… _

- Tu aurais du me laisser tomber, plutôt que de te moquer de moi.

_Il reste interdit, comme choqué de surprise. Qu'il me tue tout de suite, je n'en attends pas davantage. Un seul coup bien placé de ce long katana… je suis épuisé. _

Naruto laissa s'échapper un soupir alors que Sasuke, pantois, le regardait, ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Je ne croyais pas que tu pouvais tomber si bas, fit-il avec une certaine note de dégoût dans la voix.

_Je serais tombé plus bas encore, si la falaise eut été plus haute, si tu n'avais pas été là. _

Naruto esquissa un sourire.

- Pourquoi t'es là?

Sasuke resta muet. Comme dégoûté.

- Je suis blasé, reprit le blond. Tu m'as toujours empêché de faire à ma tête. Teme.

- Baka. Tu ne sais rien faire d'autre que de mettre ta vie en danger?

Naruto ferma les yeux et fit un geste pour se relever. Sasuke le retint fermement.

- Tu as changé.

Le ténébreux fronça les sourcils.

- Arrêtes de faire l'idiot, ils auront besoins d'un Hokage, plus tard.

- Tant pis.

_Tue moi. Fais quelque chose. Je ne tiens plus. Si tu ne me tues pas, va-t-en. Tu ne me vois que comme un imbécile. Ils me voient tous ainsi… je n'en peux plus. Tue-moi. _

Naruto, relevant la tête, fit un geste pour lier ses lèvres à celles du ténébreux, qui de surprise ne broncha pas. Puis ses doigts se crispèrent sur la peau basanée et il se pencha sur le blond, lui retournant la faveur.

- Baka. Je te retrouve encore plus con que tu ne l'étais quand je suis parti.

_Tu as changé… vieilli. Il aura fallut que je saute pour que tu me vois… le ciel est bleu ce matin. Les anges auront-ils posé les yeux sur moi?_


End file.
